


Stan/kyle  chris/kyle ABO/生子/修罗场

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载 原作者：海狗预警：有生子 +带球play谢谢太太❤️
Kudos: 7





	Stan/kyle  chris/kyle ABO/生子/修罗场

战争的强度总是高于预估水平，精灵与人类的冲突依然在不断升级。巫师王试图寻找精灵的破绽，精灵王亦不得不坚守阵地，在森林中驻扎营地，与人类的军队周旋着。这样的日子似乎可以用无止境来形容，在烈度居高不下的严肃环境中，精灵王本人的精神与身体状态也在渐渐消耗着，特别是他身为一个罕见Omega国王，需要在战争环境下注意的事情要远比一个alpha或者beta多得多。  
最显著的麻烦是发情期带来的。Omega会在发情期里无法打起精神去做除了舒解生理需求外的其他事情，Kyle不止一次暗骂这着实不公平的天生属性，每当到发情期的那一个星期里，他都会像是人间蒸发一样悄悄地待在最亲近的部下为他布置好的尽量远离驻扎营地的秘密休息场所。休息场所的各方面条件都要比他在前线指挥作战时使用的帐篷好很多，也防止了巫师王cartman趁机来招惹Kyle从而迎来更多麻烦。  
除了摄食和休息之外，担任舒解工作的人选只有精灵王的两位贴身骑士，他们是国王最忠诚无谓的骑士，也是全国上下最强悍的alpha战士，做出这样的规定没有人会有异议。  
一直以来，舒解工作都由Chris一个人来完成。其中原因很复杂，除却Stan自己因人类身份的拘谨和他极端遵循的上下级观念之外，就是国王与骑士之间的暗暗恋慕反而让他们无法抱着完成任务似的心情来上床解决生理问题。而这样的状态在Stan亲眼看到Kyle与Chris在发情期做爱时得到结束，表露了彼此内心感情的国王和骑士似乎一路向着童话故事那样圆满的结局走去。  
在不远的将来，战争过后的永久和平中，精灵王会带着他独一无二的人类骑士回到森林深处的王国之中度过余生——Kyle最理想的愿望。  
当然，Chris是足够优秀的，他严谨的态度和忠诚的个性是Kyle信任他的理由之一，他足以有资格与国王在同一张床上翻云覆雨。但是长此以往，即便深知只是在解决生理活动而并非交流感情的Chris也开始对Kyle产生了微妙的感情。

今天是Kyle本月发情期的第一天。Kyle做完战斗会议和前线指示后便在Stan和Chris的保护下回到森林深处的专用休息场所。Chris习惯性地抽出腰间佩剑抵在胸前，极为严肃谨慎地走在Kyle的前面，他总是严格到几乎变态的程度，即便驻扎营地和休息场所之间的距离并不算远。Stan则走在Kyle的身侧，Kyle歪着头看向Stan，满眼笑意和宠溺——他们自告白以后已经在私下确定了关系，虽染Stan还未标记Kyle，但是那是在战争结束后迟早的事情。  
“怎么了，我的王。”Stan注意到Kyle在看他，便急切地询问，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“哈，没有。”Kyle欲言又止，不着痕迹地抓住Stan的手轻轻晃了晃，然后在身后的护卫士兵发现之前松开。  
亲昵的举动令Stan心情不错，他的爱人在会议时严肃认真，神圣不可近身，但是现在，就像一个普通的精灵族男孩一样，白皙的脸蛋上泛着发情期时才有的淡淡红晕，充满水汽的碧绿眼珠在眼眶里调皮地打转。  
如若不是还有Chris和其他护卫士兵在场，Stan真的很想抱紧他并亲吻他。  
Chris稍稍扭头看见了此情此景，他的洞察力很敏锐，他能看得出Stan和Kyle在做一种并不属于国王和骑士之间的亲密互动……Chris皱了皱眉头，仅仅是看了两眼Kyle他就知道Kyle有心事，但是见鬼的Stan却没有立刻看出来，而是只顾着傻乐。  
Chris咬住下唇，体内涌出一股酸意十足的无名火。  
他心里清楚，当初在安排舒解工作的时候，他没有介意Stan也参与其中，反倒认为二人皆是在认真完成自己作为国王骑士的任务而已。但是暧昧的情感在逐渐增多次数的拥抱中变得令Chris贪恋起来，他厌恶着自己会对Kyle产生非分之想的行为，但是每当夜深人静之时，他会幻想着Kyle有朝一日会在一夜过去后会对自己说一些私话或者在没人看见的时候对自己做出一些亲昵举动。而现在，Kyle正在对Stan做着那些自己渴望的事情。  
如果没有判断错误，Chris认为自己正在吃醋。Omega淡淡的气味在Chris的鼻腔里转悠——熟悉到再熟悉不过的气味，每次闻到Chris脑海里都会浮现出Kyle曼妙的裸体缠上自己身躯时那温暖的舒适触感，Kyle的身体里无比火热和贪婪，即便是Chris也无法全程保持清醒，反而一点点沉浸在他诱惑的温柔乡里……Chris的喉结动了动，平生第一次主动想要马上抱紧Kyle的冲动，他忍不住回过头看了Kyle一眼，他的国王仍有心事，那令他想越界去知晓，到底是什么事情在让Kyle烦恼。  
到达休息场所后天已经黑了，这代表着国王进入发情期的休息状态，侍卫会警惕地在休息场所周围轮值，佣人们则会第一时间呈上食物，并在国王享用过晚餐后取来洁净的山泉水来为他洗净身体，再换上柔软的睡袍。  
负责在Kyle进入发情期后做舒解工作的二位骑士会等候在自己的房间里，随时被国王传唤共度一夜，另一人会进入守护状态，以保证Kyle的安全。  
Chris等候在自己的房间里，一直以来都是他担任着舒解的工作，所以他并没有感到烦恼或者紧张，反而十分期待接下来与Kyle的独处。  
毕竟每个月只有这么几天能独处而已，其余时间，Chris是每个士兵和同事眼里的无趣又严肃的强悍男人。  
也许是时候该向Kyle表露内心所想，已经睡过这么多次，想要再次深入了解彼此的真实唯有表白了。Chris下定决心，脸都跟着有些害羞地热起来，他看了看墙上的挂钟，已经快到时间了——因为做过的次数太多，Chris已经牢牢记住Kyle会在什么时候出现发情状况。  
前来传唤的佣人今天似乎有些迟到。Chris不悦地走出房门，想要去好好教训一下不守时的佣人，但是让Chris意想不到的是，佣人早就已经站在Stan的房间门前，和探出脑袋的Stan小声交谈着什么。  
“.....”Chris未吭声，急切走到佣人身边。  
佣人察觉到脚步声后吓了一跳——Chris的表情实在不算好看。  
“Chris先生！”佣人殷切地冲Chris打着招呼。  
“你该更有时间观念一些！”Chris严厉地说道，看了眼满脸莫名其妙的Stan。  
“我.....我并没有——stan先生？”佣人求助似得看向Stan,Stan点点头，伸手按住Chris气呼呼的肩膀。  
“嘿，冷静点，Chris。他并没有迟到。”  
“那么他为什么还在和你闲聊呢？”Chris迫于身份才没有狠狠甩开Stan的手，而是选择往后撤一下，提醒Stan自己和他并没有关系好到需要勾肩搭背。  
Stan松开手无奈摇摇头，“你还是老样子，Chris。”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”Chris不打算跟Stan侃来侃去，“你知道时间对于发情期的Omega来说是多么需要注意的事情。”  
“是，但是他没有迟到，他是来传唤我的，Chris。”Stan也有些不悦，因为Chris的语气实在令他不爽。  
“是的.....国王陛下想要见Stan先生.....”佣人胆怯地冲Stan点点头鞠了一躬便慌张地加快脚步离开这火药味浓度极高的地方——传话任务已经完成了。  
“听见了？Chris，别太紧张了，毕竟王的心思我们谁都不能猜测。”Stan的话意味深长，他笑了笑，在走过Chris身边的时候不知是故意还是无意地擦了下他的肩膀，“我知道你是做这件事太久所以习惯了，现在回去吧，Chris，好好睡一觉。”  
Chris站在原地看着Stan渐渐走远，消失在走廊的尽头。  
这不是固定的，总有一天Stan也会走进Kyle的房间里做那些Chris也和Kyle做过的事情。但是Chris仍然觉得不舒服，火热和酸楚混杂在一起的复杂情绪令他几乎一夜未眠，Kyle满是心事的表情在他脑海里无法散去，Kyle到底怎么了？他似乎有话对Stan说，但是又难以启齿。本是与自己无关的事，Chris却一直好奇着想要去了解真相，一夜过的很快，黄发的骑士躺在床上宛如一尊无悲喜的雕像死死盯着天花板，当清晨的第一缕阳光照进房间时，他才眨眨眼，意识到自己一夜没有睡觉，近乎麻木地回忆着与Kyle的每一次独处。  
应该是爱上了也说不定。Chris做出这样的结论，他原本以为自己会一直独身一人，在战场上战斗到死，捍卫精灵族的荣誉。现在，他想活着，因为只有活着才能守护在Kyle的身边，每时每刻看着王美丽的红发和闪亮的碧绿眼瞳以及他动人的微笑和悦耳的声音。  
一直未活动的四肢略微有些酸痛，Chris下床默默地洗漱完毕换上新装，他在思考，为什么Kyle会选择Stan，明明之前的每一次都是由自己来做的。  
是失去兴趣，或是和Stan确定了关系？无数的疑问仅靠思考是解决不了的，Chris推开房门，虽然是越级的行为，但是他不想坐以待毙看着Kyle一点一点疏远自己亲近Stan，他想亲自确认，这是他平生作为骑士唯一的一次叛逆。  
走廊似乎变得很长。Kyle的房间在走廊尽头的拐角，Chris听到远处的脚步声，他灵巧地躲到一边的角落里，脚步声越来越近然后越过Chris渐行渐远。  
是Stan。  
Chris一眼靠背影认出是Stan，看来他昨晚做的不错，直到第二天早上才慢吞吞地整理好衣服离开Kyle的房间。  
Chris急切地走到Kyle的房间外，除却守卫之外，佣人们正拿着换洗好的衣服和清洁完身体的水盆毛巾离开，碍事的人终于都离开了，Chris心脏狂跳着，轻轻敲了敲Kyle的房间门，并用眼神示意守卫们可以暂时去其他地方巡视一下。  
“是谁？”房门里传来一阵慵懒的声音。  
听到Kyle的声音后，Chris焦躁的心情终于平复了一些，他深吸一口气轻柔地说道，“亲爱的王，是我，Chris。”  
房门里没有立刻回应，大约过了几分钟，Kyle才重新开口，“是Chris啊，有什么事么？”  
“有事.....”实际上连Chris也不知道自己到底有什么事，他只是想看看Kyle而已，如果有可能的话，他还想做些其他的事情。  
“我允许你进来，Chris。”  
得到允许的Chris小心地打开房门进入房间。Kyle正穿着新换的睡袍躺在被轻纱笼罩的大床上，清淡的香气和omega的浓郁气味在房间内萦绕着，Chris作为alpha自然对这气味敏感，一瞬间甚至有些恍惚，心口也燃起一阵突如其来的热度。  
听到Chris进来后，Kyle慵懒地翻了个身，睡眼惺忪地看着远远站定不敢向前的Chris。  
“过来啊，Chris，你傻站在那干什么。”Kyle笑着说，从Chris招招手，“站得太远我可听不见你说什么。”  
“......是。”Chris走进了些，不由自主地看着Kyle裸露的肩膀，那上面还盖着一层薄薄的细汗，极为勾人....Chris的喉结动了动，忍不住做起了些许下流的幻想。  
Kyle看出他眼神与以往有些不同，这不是什么好事，虽然两人经常坦诚相待地做爱，但是那不意味着Kyle爱他——生理需求与真实的情爱是不一样的。  
“你在看我，Chris。”  
“啊.....对不起。”被Kyle提醒后Chris才意识到自己的失礼，他立刻收回眼神，脸色跟着发红。  
“所以你到底有什么事，Chris？”Kyle继续追问，他在床上扭动着身体，刻意地用睡袍挡住自己的腹部和下半身。  
“.....您昨晚为什么选择了Stan。”Chris直截了当地问，事到如今用不着委婉，Chris也不懂得什么叫做委婉。  
“因为我想这么做。”  
“可是一直以来都是我在做这件事。”  
“......你在吃醋吗？Chris？”Kyle微微皱眉，盯着Chris那张脸，在说起Stan时，Chris下意识表情变得愤怒，这同样不是什么好事。  
“......”面对Kyle的质问，Chris迟疑片刻，如果不是吃醋，也无法解释自己现在的行为了，“是的，我认为，只有我能满足您，因为我知晓您的一切喜好。”  
“抱歉，Chris。我选择了Stan，因为我爱他。”Kyle认为没必要和Chris撒谎，尽管不爱，但Chris也是他最喜爱的骑士。  
“那么我呢，我是您的什么呢......Kyle.....”  
“你是我最喜爱的骑士，Chris，你知道，我们做的那些事...我从一开始就和你说好了。”  
“是这样....”Chris无法反驳，第一次做的时候，他同样没有什么格外的情感，只是和Kyle完成了所有生理的需求，就好像Kyle和每个普通的Omega一样，只要舒解完毕，他们就还是正常的主从，而并非其他关系。“但是现在，我爱上了您.....我渴望拥抱您。”  
“辛苦了，Chris，一直以来。”Kyle叹了口气，他并不讨厌和Chris做爱的感觉，相反的，Chris总是能让Kyle感到舒爽，只是真正的爱是无法扭转的，面对Chris的求爱，他只能朝他伸出邀请的手。  
“Kyle？”Chris看着他伸到自己面前的那只手，抬头满脸的疑惑。  
“和我做吧，我允许你和我做，但是暂时不要告诉stan.....”Kyle有些歉疚地在内心里想着Stan，但是Kyle已经嗅到了Chris的气味，那熟悉又陌生的，能使他下半身立刻兴奋的浓郁强势的alpha信息素的气息......在发情期里，是无法拒绝的。  
“....即使您爱的是Stan？”Chris有些迟疑，但是他还是鬼使神差地抓住了那只纤细的手腕。  
“恩，你要拒绝吗。”Kyle低声说，牵着Chris的同时，用另一只手撩开睡袍。  
“我想我不会。”即使不是爱着又怎么样呢。Chris的嘴角一弯，只要能触碰他，并表达自己的感情，那便没什么值得后悔和遗憾的。  
宽大的手掌在细腻的白色皮肤上游离，掌心的厚茧在摩挲时带来的酥麻感令身体敏感异常的Omega国王发出轻缓的呻吟。轻纱和丝质睡袍被逐渐撕扯，破碎，最终脱离Kyle的肉体，Chris迫不及待地抱紧那具日思夜想的火热躯体，在胸脯和弧线优美的脖颈间留下一点点深情的吻痕和啃咬的痕迹，Kyle没有拒绝，反而享受着微微刺痛和酥麻带来的快感，下半身的某个器官在清晨还曾被Stan蹂躏了一番，但并未因此就得以满足，反而在刺激中流出透明的爱液，试图弄湿干涩的内壁，来为接下来要做的事情准备着。  
“哈....不过你要轻一点。”Kyle微眯双眼，抓住Chris的脸让他看向自己，Chris喘着粗气抬头看Kyle被情欲笼罩着脸蛋，他在Kyle的表情里又看出了昨天走在休息场所路上时的那份顾虑。  
“你有心事，我昨天就看出来了。”Chris说道，用强壮的手臂揽住Kyle纤细的腰肢，另一只手分开他不老实的双腿，“是什么在困扰着你，我的王。”  
“...你要替我保密。”Kyle说着主动将腿分的更大，并用雌穴去磨蹭着Chris的裆部，他感受到了，那火热的欲望之兽已经硬挺，发出渴求的嘶吼，那同时也是Kyle渴求的，发情的冲动让他想要得到贯穿的满足，他用手拉开Chris的裤子，扯下他的腰带，看着那巨物得以释放后挺立在空气中渐渐变得更硬更粗，Kyle的心跳也跟着变快，用柔软的手掌套弄着滚烫的柱身。  
“告诉我，王，让我为你分忧。”Chris从Kyle的动作就能看出他十分饥渴，他抓住Kyle的手亲吻着，将肉棒抵在雌穴的穴缝之间摩擦，让龟头彻底被淫液打湿后，挺着胯将粗实的柱身缓缓插入雌穴深处。  
“恩.....慢点.....”Kyle皱眉，收紧小腹，让穴肉紧紧的包裹着试图深入的肉刃，黏滑又温暖的肉壁吮吸着，吞吐着，几欲让Chris无法控制冲动，直接射到里面。  
不过他还是忍住了，如果真的这么早就缴械投降，怕是要被Kyle笑话到明年。  
“为什么？”Chris疑惑的是Kyle的迟疑，上次发情期时，他们做得很激烈，因为Kyle本身并不喜欢太过温柔，那样无法彻底的宣泄积压在内心深处的快感。但是这次，Kyle小心地像是在害怕弄坏什么东西一样，在Chris抵入穴心厮磨着腔口时，他看上去甚至有些害怕和焦虑。  
“我...”Kyle感到有些难以启齿，但是事到如今如果不直接告诉Chris，说不定就会发生意外，“我怀孕了。”  
“......wtf？”Chris心头一震，登时停在原处不敢动弹。  
“我怀孕了，是stan的。大概，有一个多月了。”Kyle说完后脸色羞得通红，并下意识的用手去抚摸自己的小腹，因为时间还早，所以暂时没有显怀，“我询问过女巫，并给了她我和Stan的血，那是Stan的孩子，无疑。”  
“......我不敢相信，Stan标记你了吗？见鬼。”Chris暗骂一句，他没想到Stan的速度那么快，同时为自己国王的淫荡行为感到异常兴奋，这究竟是怎样的混乱啊，明明已经怀上人类骑士的孩子，却还是因无法抵御alpha信息素的诱惑而选择和自己做爱......Chris原本以为自己会难过，但是看到Kyle抗拒又想要得到满足的模样，他就欢愉无比。  
“还没有...可能是平时做的时候...”Kyle低声道，边说边时不时扭动身体，取悦着体内的肉刃。  
“在除了休息场所的地方吗？”Chris平静地问道，抚上Kyle的手，摸了摸他怀孕的小腹，“.....你是怎样的贪婪啊，王，我真喜爱这样的你。”  
“我不知道该不该告诉Stan，我怕他这样会更有压力。”  
“比起这个，怀着孕和我做爱，哪个会更有压力呢？”Chris笑了笑，开始在雌穴里来回抽插冲撞，每一次都顶在腔口仿佛要强行撞开怀着孩子的生殖腔，不过他是在吓唬Kyle——即便听到了不得了的事情，Chris也不打算伤害Kyle，他承认自己爱着Kyle，即使Kyle已经有了Stan的孩子。  
“....我不知道，哈啊.....那里.......”抽插带来的刺激让Kyle说不出完整的句子，野兽一般在面前嘶吼着侵犯自己身体的Alpha让他莫名的紧张，如果做的太激烈，怕是会伤害到腹中还未成熟的生命——因此就连昨晚，本该尽情享受交欢带来的刺激的发情期第一夜，Kyle也尽可能地提醒Stan不要做太过分，Stan自然不会联想太多，只认为Kyle是在会议上过于劳累，所以尽可能温柔地舒解Kyle的欲望，并理所应当地在第二天清晨因渴求而让Kyle 给他做了口交……  
“Kyle，别拒绝我，我不会伤害你。”Chris试图安抚Kyle，他欣赏着Kyle的身姿，过于伟岸的尺寸进入相对狭窄娇小的雌穴看上去很色情，外翻的粉嫩穴肉被插得进进出出，溅射出越来越多的前液和淫水，Kyle的下半身几乎湿透了，就连床单都出现了大块大块的水痕。  
“.....哈.....妈的....我怎么会这样.....”Kyle呻吟着，抓紧床单看向几乎被肉棒根部撑得浑圆的肉穴，那猛兽一样的巨物变得越发恐怖，暴起的青筋和紫红的颜色在被淫液包裹后闪闪发亮，滚热如一块新烧好的铁器，几乎要碾平他的穴肉了……比起温柔，果然是这样猛烈的进入才能让欲求不满的身体得以满足。但是Kyle依然担心腹中的胎儿，他并不想放弃这个孩子，反而想让他安全降生，尽管目前战争的环境下，一个怀孕的omega会处于很危险的境地，更何况Kyle是一位国王。  
“看着我，Kyle，这是我的请求。”Chris拢了拢Kyle散乱的短发，轻吻着他的额头，他被汗液弄湿的小小鼻尖，最后，他咬住Kyle的唇，与他交换一个深吻。  
“Chris....”Kyle没想到Chris竟是如此深情，与昔日里的每一次交欢都不一样，他的状态和Stan很像，但是比起Stan,Chris要强势得多，强势到Kyle有些害怕他会心口不一的伤害自己。  
“哈....我爱你，我的王.....我会守护你直到我死。”Chris吐露着爱语，他本想进入腔体内感受更多的热度，但是最终，他抵在穴心，释放了所有的热忱和迷恋，大量的精液滚烫地灌满了雌穴，Kyle绷紧身体感受着被灌满的快感。  
“啊恩——”  
上帝，我明明怀着爱人的孩子，却仍然接受着其他男人的精液，并满足于欲望的洪流之中，我会因此而在死后堕入地狱吧。Kyle在快感中高潮迭起，兴奋的潮水喷射出来，Chris射完后仍然恋恋不舍地缓慢抽插，浓稠腥咸的精液被带出身体，又挤入雌穴内部，肉棒的表面被白色的浊液包裹，在终于排干净了精液后，Chris将肉棒蹭在Kyle的小腹上许久，与Kyle紧紧相拥，索求着他的亲吻和爱抚。  
“.....我的王，你真美，就像是湖水精灵。”Kyle从未想过Chris这样无趣又严肃的人竟能吐露出这般肉麻细腻的爱语，他在Chris的怀中扭动，精液流出雌穴的感觉怪异而舒适，他又开始烦恼了，如果让Stan知道他怀着孩子还要主动和Chris做爱，那Stan一定会生气吧....  
虽然没有彼此标记，也没结婚，但是，这算是偷情？  
“Chris，不要陷入太深，我爱的人是Stan。”Kyle提醒着Chris。  
“我知道，Kyle。”笑着吻了吻他的头发，最终离开他的身体，下床穿好了衣服，“那么，今晚有什么问题，也请随时叫我和Stan。”  
“我希望你听进去了，Chris。”Kyle躺在床上看向天花板，手仍然不由自主抚摸着肚子，实际上他还有余热未消，但是为了胎儿安全，他不打算再继续和Chris做了。  
“当然，我比你想象的还要忠诚。”Chris说道，挂好佩剑冲Kyle鞠躬施礼，“Chris告退了，国王陛下。”  
Kyle看着Chris离开的背影，一时间无法判断自己对他到底是什么感情，以及，对他说出这个秘密究竟是对是错。

我不会陷入太深。但是我会尽可能地让您爱上我。  
Chris心想着，因走神而没能注意到从对面走来的Stan。  
“嘿，Chris。”刚走到Chris身边冲他打招呼的Stan就闻到他身上各种混杂的气味，精液的腥味，体液的香味，omega和alpha做爱后混合的气味……Stan皱起眉，他似乎明白了Chris为什么一反常态精神抖擞的冲自己微笑。  
“你可能错过了很多事，Stan。”Chris笑了笑，一如既往带着挑衅的味道说着。  
“比如什么？”Stan挑起眉，抓着剑柄的手微微颤抖，与他人共享爱人这种事，Stan不可能没有情绪，但是对方是国王，有些时候倒也不能强求。  
总而言之，Stan仍然在吃醋。  
“比如Kyle在和我做爱时会让我揉他的肚子。”  
“....你没必要和我说这种事，Chris，除非你在激怒我。”  
“因为你爱他吗？”Chris笑道，Stan差点就挥起拳头，但是他不能，骑士之间一旦发生肢体冲突，便无法再继续下去。  
“....既然你知道了，那就不要老是去骚扰Kyle。”  
“你可能会错意了，Stan，他主动的。”Chris近乎恶狠狠地在Stan耳边低声说，“....我和Kyle做过多少次可不是能用手指数过来的。”  
“哦，你以后不会有那么多机会了，Chris。”Stan冷漠地摇摇头，从Chris的身边撤开，他一直不喜欢又臭又硬的Chris，如今他如此主动的挑衅，让Stan更加地排斥了，“离我远点，黄毛，你的味道让我反胃。”  
“我建议你有所行动，因为我会努力得到Kyle，只有我才是最忠于他的骑士，人类小子！”Chris离开了，他的步伐很轻松，每一步的响声都像是在对Stan宣战。

.....

傍晚的时候，Stan敲开了Kyle的房门，事实上他没有得到需要前来的传唤。  
“Stan，你怎么了，看上去不太高兴。”Kyle看着站在门口的Stan，他气呼呼地样子很有趣，不过Kyle很心虚，毕竟他刚才一时冲动做出了些可能会伤害到Stan的事情。  
“首先我很抱歉，我的王，我没有遵循规矩——”  
“——管他呢，反正现在也不是在会议上，我允许你来到我身边，Stan。”Kyle打断了Stan即将滔滔不绝的道歉和请罪，Stan哪里都好，只是他还是没能习惯私下相处时的状态，而一直严格遵守着骑士的教义。  
去他的骑士教义。  
“...我遇见了Chris，他似乎……爱上你了。”得到允许后，Stan走到床边坐下来，抱着Kyle的同时亲了亲他的脸颊，“我就知道会是这样....”  
“抱歉，Stan，我应该用别的方式解决这个问题.....”Kyle听后脸色有些难看。  
“所以你该补偿我吗，伟大的Kyle。”Stan的请求很明显了，使原本想要告诉他那个秘密的Kyle没来得及说就被压在身下。

Stan的性器硬得很快，源于他也处于发情的边缘，Kyle的睡袍很好解，也没有穿内衣，  
未等Kyle一口气喘完，Stan就忍不住将肉棒用力顶到深处。果然，Kyle没有清理身体，滑溜溜的触感是被Chris内射后留下的，不过Stan懒得去纠结这些事情，如Chris所说，他必须积极的有所行动才能防止Kyle被他抢走。无法避免的快感和痛感交织袭来，Kyle呻吟着，Stan面色不改，强势依旧，Kyle努力的适应着强烈的疼痛，刚才的过程快速而激烈，令Kyle浑身颤抖不止，怀孕会让Omega的身体产生改变，比如那个会在生下孩子后会产生奶水的部位....   
双乳的胀痛感因爱人的触碰变得明显，Kyle试图向Stan求救，“哈啊....Stan，这里，好胀....”本来就布满红晕的脸蛋现在彻底的红了个透彻，Stan搂抱着Kyle，对于Kyle突然的求救感到迷惑——Kyle的双乳相对不是很敏感。  
“Kyle？”  
“....胀....”Kyle挺高胸脯，Stan自然无法拒绝主动上门的美食，他张口咬住Kyle的乳头轻轻吮吸，没想到Kyle就因此而叫了一声进入高潮，逐渐加快抽插速度的巨大阴茎蹂躏着穴内每一寸娇嫩的肉壁，Kyle喷射着潮水，奇异的快感和饱胀感逐渐盖过痛感，彼此交合的下半身一副淫靡景象。Stan惊喜于Kyle的反应，心想着Chris果然是在吹嘘自己，他可没说过Kyle会紧紧被吸咬乳头就能潮喷出来。  
“呜……恩……”阴茎缓缓的在Kyle的身体里抽插，精灵王的身体变得更软了，浑身散发着香甜情色的气味，令人着迷。“哈……哈啊……”Omega的声音柔软而勾人，纤瘦的后背抵在柔软的床单上，脊背弧度在灯烛的映衬下更加优美。Kyle跟着Stan的动作一颤一颤，每次肉棒往穴里一挺，泛滥的潮水就被挤进去，或是溅满周围的肌肤。“慢一点，Stan，不要进腔口里....”Kyle做出提醒，让本来沉浸于激烈交合的Stan纳闷不已，他意识到Kyle在介意什么。  
但是Kyle没时间向Stan解释，他已经再次进入高潮，把头微微抬起，大口喘息，脸色红润而泛着光泽，肉棒的尺寸过于伟岸，不逊色于Chris，完全是顶穿了精灵王的身体，Kyle用手摸了摸接近小腹被顶得硬硬的部分，叫的比刚才要色情的多，同时紧张更多，再这样下去怕是真要出事了。  
“Stan....宝贝...不要...不要进去——”  
“别怕，我答应你，哈哈....”Kyle这般请求，Stan自然是不会忤逆，Stan像是发觉到了什么宝藏，平日的Kyle可从来不会发出这么极致诱惑的声音。但是此时他也无暇去顾及，男人本能的性冲动被完全撩拨出来，他的动作幅度变大很多，粗暴的在Kyle的身体里冲撞  
此时此刻，二人只想一同宣泄情欲，Kyle承认这具身体已经足够淫荡了，可是他喜爱放纵地与自己所爱的男人在欲火中燃烧，或许是战争中本就被冰冷和鲜血以及虚伪的人情包绕，Kyle和Stan都纯粹的渴求彼此的拥抱和触摸，卸下平日里为了应对外面世界的躯壳。   
好在Stan还留存着点理智，在狠狠的抽插一会之后突然温柔起来，只是浅浅的捣弄另一方面则回应Kyle的渴求。   
这样缠绵的厮磨只会让Stan越发的想要射出来，时慢时快的交合令Kyle难以从高潮中抽身，连说话的时候语气都是扑朔迷离的，“.....哈.....恩....好胀.....”  
Kyle整个人几乎挂在Stan身上，凌乱的头发粘在脸旁和额头上，漂亮的瞳仁里欲望不减，在交合中频频高潮之后，Kyle彻底一反常态的表现出这样彻底放纵的模样。  
紧致的肉穴使得Stan被夹得欲仙欲死，他皱着眉低吼，将头埋在Kyle的颈窝里，同时下身一挺，粗大的性器便吐出大量的白灼，那东西似乎是点燃了火，滚烫的填满了不知吃过多少次精液的雌穴，Kyle浑身抽搐着也跟着Stan达到了第三次高潮。  
完全给操得软烂的雌穴混合着两个男人的精液，Kyle满足的叹息着，蜷缩在Stan的怀中抚摸小腹，他并未感受到疼痛和异样，这是再好不过的事情。  
“Stan，我想告诉你一件事情...”Kyle蹭着Stan的胸脯抬起头笑着，Stan亲了亲他的额头，等待他说出自己的小秘密——实际上Stan也看出了Kyle怀有心事，但是由于他过分在乎上下级观念，他并没有主动询问，而是等待Kyle自己开口。  
然而就在这时，门突然被打开了，佣人试图挡住硬闯的Chris，但是因为对方力气太大，所以还是让他闯了进来。  
看到眼前景象的Chris并不觉得吃惊，倒认为自己来的正是时候。  
“擅自闯入国王的房间对于骑士来说很失礼，Chris，我决觉得你再清楚不过——”Stan有些怒意的把Kyle抱在怀里——他在向Chris宣誓主权。  
Kyle欲言又止，最终还是没能立刻对Kyle说出自己的心事。  
“有事吗，Chris，没有什么事我建议你先出去.....”Kyle也有些不悦，Chris自从向自己表白之后，就显得有些失控。  
“抱歉，我的王，我会在之后亲自向你请罪。但是我有要紧的事情说。”Chris的眼睛发亮，Kyle在试图用眼神提醒他，最好不要做出太过分的举动。  
Chris笑了笑，他并不像Kyle想的那样卑鄙。  
他喜欢正大光明的决斗，所以他认为一些小秘密最好公之于众。  
“Stan，Kyle怀孕了，那将会是你的孩子。”Chris关上门后，小声对Stan说道。  
Stan听后无疑是震惊的，“what？”他看了一眼怀里的Kyle,同样吃惊，他以为Chris会撒谎，让Stan误会自己.....  
“但是同时，我要告诉你，Stan.我会在这件事上向你宣战，我会让Kyle爱上我。”Chris严肃地说着，“到那时，他的第二个孩子会是我的。”  
“那你大概是在做梦。”Stan同样严肃，看来Chris是铁了心要和自己作对。  
“我们走着瞧吧。”Chris看了Kyle一眼，对他说，“我正视了我的感情。”

“我爱你，我会用一切手段得到你。即使现在对我不利。”

果然如之前所想的那样，一些事情已经发生了改变，无人能得知的私下的争斗开始进行了。

end


End file.
